


A Clicker Named Dina

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Themes, Joel - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, and dina doesnt stop tryna fuck the whole time, dina - Freeform, dina being horny for 3000 words, ellie and dina, ellie x dina, its smut without being smut, kinda smut??, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, they fuck and ellie remembers it, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Dina leaves some interesting marks on Ellie after a passionate night. Of course, Joel just had to be coming over the next day.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 386





	A Clicker Named Dina

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for implied sexual content / described sexual content.  
Also, hickeys.

When Ellie reached beside her to feel for the familiar figure that had laid next to her all night and found she wasn’t there, her eyes fluttered open, and morning light invaded all of her senses, rendering her blind. White light poured in from the window, the blinds were up – which had been left that way all night amidst the carelessness and fervor of the night before – and the curtains parted.

That warm body – which had made its way into her bed and claimed the spot beside her – had vacated, leaving nothing but tossed sheets and blankets. A slight indentation printed into the impressionable mattress marked its presence from what seemed like mere minutes of emptiness.

Wiping the sleep and exhaustion from her eyes, Ellie sat up, the damp, summer air around her hitting against surprisingly bare skin, it was surprisingly cool. Goosebumps immediately marked her arms and legs, and she found herself embracing herself, as a shield from the slight chill. 

As the warmth touched her skin, suddenly the memories all came flooding back to her. The night before – it was warm, dizzying. That body, it took the shape of Dina. Her best friend, her girlfriend. It had started with one kiss that turned to two which turned to four which turned to a strand of kisses trailing down a sweaty, freckled neck and down a chest, past supple breasts. The feeling of warm hands battling the icy cold against her shoulders, her back. Pressing hard kisses to her and feeling the eager, desperate return. Bare skin against bare skin, strong hands over soft thighs as the shorter girl fell upon Ellie’s lap, legs on both sides, hair messy and slicked with the immeasurable heat. The feeling of digits enclosed in warmth and the sound of her name being called past perfect, worn lips.

Just the thoughts alone ignited a fire in Ellie’s belly, sending flush to her cheeks and jolts down below. It only took seconds for a sudden pain to throb from her back, turning her attention to it. She furrowed her brows and scrunched her face, the pain hitting her all at once.

Reaching back, her fingertips grazed over raised lines, sensitive to the touch. She winced as she felt over one, two, three, four of them. On the other side, she found the exact same pattern repeated, only more painful.

Inquisitively, she stood and quickly made her way to the conjoined bathroom on the far side of the room, beside the door to the hall. She was met with her completely topless body, freckled and marked; small breasts peaked ever so slightly by the morning chill. In seconds, she turned her whole body so her back faced the mirror, and she audibly gasped at the sight.

Her shoulder blades and upper back were marked with harsh, bright red track marks leading down to her midsection. They had Dina written all over them.

Ellie wracked her brain, trying to remember when she obtained the scratches – there was no way, even in her lust-filled haze, that she wouldn’t remember those nails raking down her back. Surely, she would remember the pleasurable pain it caused in the middle of a heated moment. 

But she didn’t. Nothing occurred to her. The whole act came to her in parts, like a dream she couldn’t quite place. It was all in pieces, much like she’d been last night.

A clanging of metal echoed throughout the house, followed by a curse of a sweet, familiar voice she knew all so well. The same voice that called her name to the heavens and gasped into the cold nighttime air just hours before the sun rose. The sound of her voice alone brought a warmth to run through her body. 

She immediately started for the stairs, but not before dressing herself in a tank top and sweatpants, throwing on her wrinkled, messy flannel that had been tossed across the room in the heat of the moment from the night before. Sure, she looked heavily disheveled, but due to the considerable number of garments spread across the floor, which she recognized to be Dina’s, she was fairly sure her lover wasn’t dressed very properly, either.

The smell hit her all at once, prompting the saliva to form in her mouth. That same, delicious smell of Dina cooking a good morning’s breakfast. Normally, Ellie was up first every morning, and she usually took charge of breakfast, but she had to admit, it was nice to be able to wake up to the smell of freshly made eggs and vegetables prepared by Dina every once and a while.

The kitchen was bright and glowing, the white tiles gleaming in the morning sunlight that poured in from the little window above the sink. The back-door window allowed even more brightness to enter, with the open living room full of windows lighting up the entire first floor. Everything felt so comfortable, she could bask in the light for hours.

“You okay?” Ellie asked, stepping around the corner to take in the scene before her.

Dina, clad in a familiar gray hoodie that reached down to her mid-thigh, legs bare to the open, hair tucked messily into a bun, had been bent over, picking up a large pan that had fallen out of the cabinet with the spatula and pots. Dina turned at the sound of Ellie’s voice, those black pools for eyes looking at her so gently, and smile formed on her freckled face.

“I’m great, Freckles,” she teased, turning back to the counter, taking the spatula and placing it over the eggs frying in a small egg pan. “We really gotta clean out these cabinets.”

Ellie grinned to herself, taking a few steps forward until she gently pressed her front against Dina’s back, placing rough hands against soft, shapely hips through the thick fabric blocking her hands from making electrical contact between their skin. Dina immediately leaned into the touch; eyes still fixated on the eggs bubbling in the pan.

“How’re you feeling?” Ellie murmured, pressing a kiss into the side of her lover’s neck.

“Sore,” Dina answered in monotone, but the smile was present in her words. “You’re quite satisfying, you know that?”

Ellie smirked against her skin. “No, I didn’t. Tell me more,” She teased.

“Fuck you,” the shorter girl retorted playfully. “I’m good, though. Even better when I woke up and saw all of the little gifts you left me las night.”

“Gifts?” She asked with an amused raise of an eyebrow.

Dina turned to face her, still keeping her body as close as she could to the taller girl. Facing off to the side and revealing the delicious skin on her neck, Ellie’s heart dropped when she saw the many, many “gifts” she had left.

Littered along her neck were small but prominent bruises. Every hickey was marked a purplish-red, fresh and vibrant. Ellie’s face flushed with complete astonishment, her fingers running along each mark. 

“Holy shit, D,” Ellie gaped, marveling in just how many there were. “I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry?” Dina laughed. “I was gonna thank you for them, but I’ll take your sorry.”

“Thank me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dina resumed her head’s natural position, placing an open hand against Ellie’s chest. “I quite like them.”

“How are you gonna hide them?” She asked, fingers moving up to graze them again.

Dina shot her a wicked smirk. “Who said I was hiding them?”

“You’re just gonna wear them out, then?”

“Well,” Dina shrugged innocently. “Yeah.”

Ellie rolled her eyes with a smile. “That’s not totally obvious or anything.” She remarked sarcastically.

Dina shrugged again, giving her a dastardly mischievous look, with sin written behind her gaze, hidden in those dark eyes that were just feigning innocence. She turned away to break the eggs into the plates she had set up beside the stove. In a bowl set on the other side of the stove, Ellie could see some kind of morning salad, the rich, vibrant lettuce leaves poking up over the rim of the bowl.

“Are you scared of someone seeing?” Dina pressed in the most teasing tone she could muster. “You scared Daddy’s gonna see?” The voice was so mocking – Ellie wanted to shut her up with a searing kiss, but she held herself back.

“Let’s just hope we don’t run into him,” she brushed off, moving to sit down at the table, bringing with her the bowl with the salad and placing it neatly in the center, making sure to leave room for the eggs. “Oh, you left some ‘gifts’ on me, too, last night.” Ellie had forgotten the dull pain on her back until she sat, leaning her back against the chair.

“Did I?” Dina mused, curiously. “Where?”

Ellie stood then as Dina brought the eggs to the table, holding them to concentrate on Ellie skillfully removing her flannel and tank top, clad in a bra, and as she turned, she heard the gasp from the shorter girl behind her. She was surprised it wasn’t followed by a dropping of the bowl. Cool fingertips ran over the nasty red lines, tracing them in disbelief.

“Holy shit, El,” Dina awed. “I’m really sorry.” She broke out into a short laugh at the words. “Do they hurt?”

“They’re manageable,” Ellie shrugged indifferently. “At least I can hide mine.”

Dina just smiled. “Maybe,” she sat gingerly, placing the plate down and taking some eggs from it. “It’s quite hot out today, though, so be careful.” She reminded with a mirthful wink as Ellie turned to take her seat.

“I’ll be fine,” the taller girl assured with a snarky look to her girlfriend.

“You sure about that?” Dina loved pushing her buttons.

“Just shut up and eat.”

•••

Of course, it had to be the day in September that was 80 goddamn degrees that Joel insisted he come over to help rebuild the fence in Ellie and Dina’s backyard that had been completely ruined by a storm that surged through just over a week before. It was that day, of all days.

“It’s the only day I got time,” he had urged. “I’m scheduled every day after today.”

Ellie tried to make him understand that she was completely capable of doing it herself, but clearly that hadn’t clicked through that thick, Texan skull. He hadn’t budged, not even a little.

Readying all of the materials and tools beforehand, Ellie prepared to work, sporting the same tank top with the flannel over it from that morning, changing quickly into jeans and a belt, with her heavy, black boots. 

Dina couldn’t get enough of the view. She kept demanding that Ellie remove the flannel, just so she could “get a good look”, as she put it. Eventually, after many minutes of fighting, Dina would just give up. It was only occasionally that she looked back towards the house from the outside, bent over on a knee, nailing wood into the fence, sweating bullets, did she see that devious watchful gaze from the window of their bedroom, eyes focused on every muscle in her arm and back through the tight fabric of the flannel.

She and Joel were quick to get to work in the blazing heat, sun pouring down and seeping into their skin, the sweat unavoidable as they continued to roast for longer and longer like meat in an oven.

It wasn’t long until she heard the sliding door open, and footsteps came toward her and the older man as they worked diligently. All of Ellie’s hopes dropped at that point.

“Hey, guys,” Dina greeted sweetly, no more than an hour after they began to work. “Can I get you two anything?”

“No, thank you, sweetheart,” Joel answered, eyes still trained on the nail he was hammering into the wood. “I’m alright.”

“Ellie?” The sultry voice burned her brain, making a shiver ride along her spine.

“No, D, I’m okay,” she dismissed quickly, hoping to every higher power that Dina just turned and left. But of course, that didn’t happen.

“Oh, El, you look so hot in that damn thing,” Dina pointed out innocently. “Take the stupid thing off.” She tugged at the flannel from behind. Ellie refused to turn and look. “Why are you even wearing it? It’s a hundred degrees out here.”

Oh, you bitch, Ellie thought, her teeth clamping down together in resistance. She wanted to take it off, but God only knew she couldn’t.

“I’m fine,” Ellie insisted through clenched teeth. “Could you get me some water, actually? I’m pretty thirsty.” She turned just slightly, so she could see the struck look on Dina’s face, the narrowed eyes glaring at her in disbelief at her unexpected, intelligent move of buying herself some time away from Dina.

Just as Dina started to walk away, Joel chimed in.

“Yeah, what the hell are you doin’ wearin’ that damn thing, anyways?” He pressed. “If you pass out, I’m not helpin’ you.”

“I’m fine,” Ellie repeated, her voice urgent.

Joel gave her an unamused, deadpanned look. “What are you killin’ yourself for? Just take it off.” The suspicious look he was giving her was enough pressure to prompt Ellie to sigh, and slowly remove the clothing.

She turned back to the clear sliding door, seeing Dina’s look of complete triumph in her smirk as she stood just behind the glass. Ellie glared at her before turning back to the fence to continue working, back facing away from Joel now in order to keep him from seeing it.

Business continued as usual, and Joel barely even looked her way for a while after that. Dina came back out with the water minutes after Ellie asked, and disappeared quietly back into the house, not bothering to say another word. That snide look was enough to turn Ellie to ash. As she got lost into thought while she worked, the minutes seemed to pass by like seconds. The entire time she barely registered what was happening around her.

That was, until Joel got up to walk over to her to get more nails for his end of the fence. 

By then, Ellie had realized far too late. She jumped to face him, hiding her back, but to no avail.

“What the hell was that on your back?” Joel demanded, taking her by the shoulder and jerking her forward, getting a better look at the scratches that peeked above the hem of her tank top. He moved the fabric out of the way and examined each individual scratch.

Speechless, Ellie scrambled for an excuse. “It’s nothing, I’m fine!” The panic in her voice was far too evident for Joel to miss. 

“How’d you get those?”

There wasn’t a word to describe the terror and panic in her face when Joel stared into her soul, eyes fiery and all-knowing. She knew that no matter what excuse she managed to pull out of her ass, Joel knew exactly what those were and what they were from. Ellie had to fight the urge to look to the house for that bastard of a girlfriend she had.

“On my patrol yesterday,” Ellie lied through her teeth. “We got attacked by clickers and runners. One got me from behind.” She said, hoping Joel didn’t hear the massive gulp she took. “I’m literally fine.”

Joel’s eyes narrowed – he clearly wasn’t buying Ellie’s bullshit. Ellie wasn’t even buying her own bullshit.

“A clicker did that?” He clarified; his voice laced with doubt.

“Yeah,” Ellie answered, trying to sound firm and confident, but failing miserably – the one word coming out completely insecure.

Joel hummed. “You sure this clicker didn’t have a name?” His eyebrow shot up, and Ellie’s heart fell down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Joel just shook his head and hummed again, before taking a handful of nails and silently making his way back to his part of the fence. Ellie sighed in relief as he left, but the tremors running up and down her body didn’t stop for a second. 

Whipping her head around to look at the house, her eyes met directly with Dina’s, who was watching devilishly from the window. She’d never stared daggers into anyone like she did with Dina. Joel must’ve seen because his snarl from the other side of the backyard was sharp and refined.

“Stop lookin’ over there. Focus on what you’re doing. I reckon you two have already had enough of each other for one day.”

Blood rushed to her face as she turned back around and continued to hammer into the fence. She and Joel didn’t say another word to each other the entire time. They finished the fence just as the moon began to rise over the houses of Jackson, and with a sweet farewell to Dina, Joel departed. His eyes lingered a little too long on her neck before he left, but nonetheless, he barely said a word to Ellie.

Following the slam of the door as Joel left, Ellie turned to Dina with a fire in her veins.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She demanded, crossing her arms.

Dina couldn’t repress her laughs. “Sorry, baby.” She purred, placing her hand against Ellie’s cheek and bringing her lips to her other one. On her tip-toes, she kissed her sweetly, before stepping back. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yes, very,” Ellie replied coldly.

Taking her arm in her hand, Dina tugged on the strong forearm. “Why don’t you show me how angry you are at me?” She asked in that same sultry voice from earlier.

Ellie turned, giving an icy stare in the other direction. She refused to be tempted by her.

“You could just leave more bites on me,” Dina suggested. “Or scratch me, how about that?” She brought her lips just to Ellie’s cheek. “Show me how angry you are at me.”

Giving in with a shiver down her spine, Ellie quickly grabbed the girl, swooping her off her feet, and carried her to the stairs. 

Oh, she was going to show her, all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
